Such a vessel is e.g. known from the International patent publication WO 2007/120039. The platform comprises a carrier borne by six hydraulic cylinders, and a movable gangway connected to the carrier providing a connection between the carrier and the fixed world, such as an offshore construction. During use, with the aid of the sensors, the motions of the respective ship are measured. With the aid of these measurements, the orientation of the hydraulic cylinders is driven continuously so that the carrier remains approximately stationary relative to the fixed world. In this manner, motions of the ship are compensated so that a transfer between the ship and the fixed world, or vice versa, is made possible.